A Change In Plans
by AngeWinchester
Summary: Takes place during season 2 episode 15 of the Vampire Diaries "The Dinner Party" Elena is fed up with the Salvatore brothers controlling her decisions and deciding they get to run her life. What happens when she makes a change in their last minute plans to re-dagger Elijah? What if she lost faith in those she loved and trusted the original vampire instead? Errors have been fixed!
1. A decision is made

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. I OWN NOTHING.

 ** _Elena POV_**

Elena had spent the entire day reading through the journals of her ancestor, listening to Stephan talk of his first months as a vampire and the terrible things he had done during those times and of the good he found in Lexi but she was finding it harder and harder to see the good in him when at every turn he was either lecturing her about her own decisions to protect those she loved telling her how it was only her giving up. He wasn't trying to keep her from giving up he was trying to control her, tell her what she could and couldn't do because he had decided that she couldn't make that choice for herself.

Finding out that he and Damon had not only kept the fact that John had given him a dagger, THE dagger meant to kill an original or at least put one into a magical coma but actually went behind her back to try and kill him was the final straw Elena was done being manipulated and controlled by the Salvatore brothers. When they came up with their plan of using her to lure and re-dagger Elijah she had agreed but had plans of her own. When the door flew off its hinges the wood splintered and broken we knew he was here,

"You know I may not be able to enter this house but I am a very patient man I'll wait you out." Taking a deep breath Elena moved towards the now open doorway a knife hidden in hand cardigan pressed between her arm and side as she watched the original whom she had begun to trust more than those that claimed they wanted only to protect her.

"They shouldn't have done what they did.." The doppelganger tried in a slow unsure voice. "The deal is off." Elijah looked livid and no one could really blame him she might be angry if someone had shoved a dagger into her back. "I'm renegotiating." She tried again this time this time her voice was more steady. "You have nothing left to negotiate with." He stared me down his gaze hard and unrelenting only for his eyes to take on an amused glimmer his mouth turning up at the corners as she brandished the knife in her hand. "I'd like to see you lore Klaus into Mystic falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

"Stephen won't let you die"

"No, he won't he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Kathrin did," His face fell a fraction as he licked his lower lip debating whether or not she would truly keep her word and go through with it. "So unless you want that to happen again promise me the same as before, promise me you won't harm anyone I love even if they've harmed you." He took a moment to consider once again before nodding his head ever so slightly towards the weapon in her hand. "I'm sorry Elena but I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Squaring her shoulders as she turned the knife over in her hand looking into his eyes as she pressed her lips into a thin line taking a deep breath through the nose letting it out just as she plunged the blade into her stomach. Pain, searing and awful made Elena cry out fumbling she lost her grip on the blade as it clattered to the wood floor. "NOO! Yes, yes! You can have your deal! Let me heal you.." He lunged forward unable to enter the cabin begging her. "Give me your word!" She cried just wanting this to end the pain in her stomach agonizing. A breath later he nodded. "I give you my word." she quickly stumbled forward into his waiting arms.

"Run..." Elena whispered with trembling hands holding the dagger between their chests the silver catching the soft glow of the porch lights. His eyes widened but he wasted no time sweeping the girl into his arms just as the brothers surged forward but Elijah was faster blurring them away before either could take hold of Elena and yank her back into the house. She didn't know how far he took them but at some point, darkness began to pull at her vision and before long everything went black.

 _ **Elijah POV**_

Elijah didn't stop moving until they were out of Mystic Falls he would have taken them father had he not felt Elena go limp in his arms, panic set in as in the commotion he had not been able to heal her. He had to act quickly, laying her down gently he knelt beside her with one hand cradling the back of her head he bit into his wrist pressing it to her lips. Nothing the girl didn't so much as part her lips. Lifting her up further he laid his ear against her chest the beating of her heart was far to faint for even his ears to pick up.

He cursed under his breath before biting into his wrist again this time taking a mouthful of his own blood. He would be damned if he let her die now leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers parting them with his tongue coaxing her to drink with a gentle nudge, stroking his tongue over hers until finally, she swallowed her eyes fluttering open to meet his as he pulled back cradling her face in his hands as he watched her relief crashing over him as he smiled dropping his forehead to rest against her own as he closed his eyes.

" _Foolish_ , _brave girl_ that was a dangerous move you pulled...one I am grateful for none the less." He felt a gentle warm hand touch the back of his head fingers weaving through his hair, opening his eyes he saw Elena watching him. "I didn't know, Elijah I had no idea they had the dagger or I would have warned you. I won't ask you not to go after them but please spare my family and my friends." Elena begged as he helped her to sit up watching her now with careful eyes. "Are the Salvatore brothers not your friends? Stephen your lover?" She shook her head as her gaze turned cold her lips pressed into a thin line as she balled her hands into fists.

" _NO._ They are not my friends and Stephen is not my lover or anything else to me. I'm tired of being lied to and manipulated. I don't care what they want anymore this is my life so it is my decision, not theirs." What she did next, stunned him into another lapse of silence. Holding out her hand she offered him the dagger as a show of trust, a peace offering.

"Take me away from here Elijah keep me hidden away until the ritual so that they can't interfere anymore." He nodded his head laying his hand on top of the dagger still in her hand and smiled. "You have my word Elena I will keep you hidden until the ritual but we have more to discuss." Taking the sager her slipped it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket before once again sweeping her into his arms with ease. "I will explain things to you further once you are safely hidden away and settled in."


	2. Lovely Elena

Elena hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she woke in a soft bed with a blanket covering her small form. Sitting up she glanced around taking in what seemed to be a hotel room with its queen bed in the middle of the room, a desk pushed up against the wall on the far side next to a door that she was certain led out to a balcony. On the other side of the room, she noticed two doors one that must lead to a bathroom and the other either led to the hallway or a living room maybe.

Pushing the covers off she swung her legs over the edge of the bed pushing to her feet. She peeked into the bathroom and noticed a fresh set of clothes laid out for her next to the sink. They didn't look like her clothes meaning Elijah must have gone out while she slept she took the hint and closed the door behind her. She caught her reflection in the mirror and sighed she looked absolutely awful with her hair a mess and her clothes covered in her own blood.

She would have to thank Elijah for the new clothes after her shower. she turned on the shower stripping out of her ruined clothes while she waited for the water to heat up bundling up her old clothes tossing them in the trash bin. She stuck her hand under the water finding it warm she stepped in finding all the necessities for a woman she could only smile as it would seem Elijah was very thoughtful. Elena took her time in the shower enjoying the silence and peace that her life seemed to be lacking ever since she had met the Salvatore brothers.

When she was finished she shut off the water drying off and dressing quickly in black jeans and a red sweater before she opened the second door in the room and found that she was right it did lead to a living room where she saw Elijah seated on the couch ankle resting on his knee as he red the paper. "I see that you have finally decided to join us in the realm of the living once more, lovely Elena." He smiled not bothering to lower the paper and actually look at her. The endearment causing a flood of heat to rush to her cheeks as she cleared her throat awkwardly as flashes of the night before came rushing back.

"I'm sorry about last night what Stephen and Damon did wasn't right and I promise you I had no part in it...I know Alaric was the one to do it but please don't blame him he was only trying to protect Jenna." Elijah glanced up from his paper folding it up neatly as he leaned forward laying it on the table giving her his full attention. He said nothing for a long moment before simply nodding his head and waving his hand motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. She walked over and took a seat next to him as she looked down at her hands.

"He is safe as is the rest of your family as I promised you no harm will come to those you love not even those insufferable Salvatore brothers should you so wish to still include them in our deal." Elena looked up her eyes wide with surprise as she stared at him. "I thought for sure after last night you would..." Elijah shook his head laying a hand on her knee giving it a gentle squeeze as he smiled at her. "You have a good heart lovely Elena I know that it would weigh on you heavily should I take vengeance for their wrongdoings so for your sake I will spare them. I gave you my word but should you wish it I will gladly relieve them of their heads." A dark look swept over his handsome features only to disappear as quick as it came.

He smiled at her once again as he stood offering her his hand which she accepted pulling her to her feet he guided her to the dining room where a covered tray sat. Elena watched as he pulled out a chair and when she took it he pushed it in for her before removing the cover from the tray a full breakfast lay beneath with a glass of juice next to it. "Eat you will need it after losing all of that blood last night." She didn't argue with him quickly digging into the food she nearly moaned as she realized just how hungry she really was.

"Last night I told you we had more to speak of and I think now would be as good a time as any to touch on those matters." She watched as he left the room only to return moments later with a box setting it down on the table he took a seat himself. "Elena I did not divulge this information sooner because I feared I could not trust your...companions and as it is I am glad that I did not but I want you to know that I will let no harm come to you." Wait? Was she missing something? "Isn't the whole point of this for me to be sacrificed in the ritual to break the curse? Sacrificed as in killed which kind of goes beyond harmed."

She watched as Elijah opened the box lifting what she could only describe to be a magic potion. "Years ago I had commissioned a witch to keep Katharine alive and this was the solution but we both know how that ended... This time things will be different I will not allow any harm to befall you as it did your ancestor." She wouldn't have to die? She would get to live her life after all of this was over? She set her fork down pas her bottom lip trembled. "You deserve to live a long and happy life Lovely Elena and I swear to you I will see to it that you do."


End file.
